league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Craig, The Immortal Authority
Father Craig '''is a nuker mage champion who prioritizes in high damage and leading his allies to victory. Passive: Beyond Death/Beyond Time Father Craig has two passives, which is controlled by his K/D/A. '''Beyond Death: If Father Craig's kills are greater or equal to his deaths, he has the Beyond Death ''passive. When Father Craig dies, he instead reveals it was a "Sci-Magic Decoy", Father Craig reappears with his full health and a 60% increase in magical damage, armor penetration and gains an immunity to the entire effect of abilities except damage for 4.75 seconds. This has a fixed recharge time of 250 seconds. Upon activating ''Beyond Death, any abilities on cooldown have their timers reset and cost 20% less. Beyond Time: If Father Craig's deaths are greater than his kills, he has the Beyond Time ''passive. Any ally close to Father Craig gains a boost in their AP depending on 25% of their current AP. Any damage increase from their own abilities gain an additional 12% as well. All of them gain a 50% chance to convert their skill's damage into 100% true damage. When they gain a shield/barrier or other sort of protective spell on them, they get an increase of 25% on all defenses. If they are at 10% Health or lower when they are close to Father Craig, they reduce 70% of incoming enemy damage (both passive and active) for 6 seconds. In addition, if Father Craig has this as his passive when he has 13 or more assists, he and his allies shrug off all debuffs whenever he gets debuffed, cooldown of 25 seconds. Q: Founding Fusion Father Craig blasts forth an energy ray powered by the fusion of Elite Science with his Mastery of Magic. The beam lasts for 3/3.5/4/5/6 continuous seconds, firing at wherever Father Craig is facing or targeting, the ability is a beam where its reach ends when it hits an obstacle or target. When Founding Fusion is cancelled before it can hit its maximum time, it unleashes a AoE where the fusion drains health from enemies around Father Craig. If ''Beyond Time ''is active, the AoE is instead 2/3/4/5/6 bubbles made from the fusion of science and magic that circle around Father Craig for the remaining time, damaging nearby enemies, the bubbles cast a slow, restart the time of any roots or stuns, and ignore 30% armor. At max level the bubbles add 25 seconds to all the enemies' items cooling down. Scales AP W: Existence Suspension Father Craig uses his mixture of science and magic to set up an area of effect ability in a certain spot. It is a glowing circle. Minions and special units summoned by enemy champions (for example Ivern's Daisy or Yorick's ghouls) are only slowed down by 50% (75% when this ability is maxed) for 8.5 seconds when they walk over the spot. Enemy Champions and Jungle camps (with the exception of neutral rift herald, vilemaw, dragon and Baron) on the other hand undergo a specific debuff called 'Suspended. Suspended is basically making your enemy use a Zhonya's Hourglass, except instead of them being invulnerable to all damage and abilities, they are stripped of all of their active buffs, have any regeneration and protection abilities nullified, cannot be supported by ally abilities and absolutely silenced. The suspension lasts only for 2 seconds, but the target's attack, crit damage, crit chance, attack speed and move speed are reduced by 60% for the next 3.25 seconds, and are denied their ultimate for 7. It should be noted that this effect only happens when this ability is maxed out. E: Smug Confidence A buff ability that grants Father Craig an incredible stat boost, allowing him to overpower his enemies with his excellence. Self-Induces invincibility for 3 seconds (5 if maxed out) and boosts basic attack and ''Founding Fusion ''by 150% (also accumulated as True Damage). Said attack increases by 15% for every 1% damage taken. This ability cannot be used when ''Beyond Time ''is active. R: Antithesis of Failure Father Craig's Ultimate is '''Antithesis of Failure. Father Craig infuses himself with both the divine energies of Runeterra's mystical ores, and the supreme science he had long since mastered, granting him a plethora of abilities depending on his current passive state. Divine Replication If Father Craig is in the Beyond Death ''state, he activates '''Divine Replication'. When in Sci-Magic Decoy mode, Father Craig's decoy explodes, dealing 300% AP damage with a wide blast radius. The Sci-Magic Decoy is then replaced with a Supreme Replica, the Supreme Replica has Father Craig's stats when he triggers Antithesis of Failure except boosted by 125% percent, the Supreme Replica starts off at max health and with reset cooldowns (excluding Antithesis of Failure). The explosion only happens when Sci-Magic Decoy is active. Tyranny Inhibition ''' If Father Craig has the ''Beyond Time ''state on, he gains '''Tyranny Inhibition. Father Craig cannot lose more than 5% (3.5% at max level) from a single source (enemy abilities count as single sources), Father Craig recovers 25% of his max HP for over 5 seconds after he uses any ability. Father Craig gains a 50% boost in all his stats, and the rest of the benefits are given to his passive. Since Beyond Time is active, a few things have been altered. Allies' dash abilities have ignore targeting and their buffs from Father Craig via passive remains for an extra 2 seconds instead of disappearing instantly. Increases All Attacks by +5%, All Speed by +1%, and Critical Rate by +5%, removes stun. Lore Piltover was a much more prosperous and progressive place where hextech technology thrived, but while the technological superpower advanced Runeterra forward, it was at a serious cost, the cost of lives. If Zaun is a land built on decay, Piltover is a land built on death. Villages close to the Piltoverian homeland were ravaged for its resources, slavery, starvation and disease, which only became worse with Demacian mystophobia. A young boy named Craig (if that even is his real name) and his fellow friends escaped with adults, animals and others who seeked to escape the chaos, the onslaught of the brutality that is Piltover, and Demacia, the child was traumatized that day, losing his father to Piltover's bullets, his mother to Demacia's swords. His father was killed before his eyes, a bullet the size of a bug but in the speed of a falcon bored straight through his (father's) skull, he only heard his mother's screams as a large burly knight who spoke about honor, glory, courage, greatness and his love for his Demacian kingdom butchered her with his sword. Memories of his mystophobic monologue stay fresh within his mind. Craig watched as his sister, his brother, his family, all gone in the flames of war, and none would bat an eye. Craig changed that day, the boy who longed for a simple life dedicated himself to magic, and science, with his own abilities he made his own hybrid arts of Science and Magic, creating a suit for himself to not only mask his identity but to increase/enhance his power, he plots for the destruction of Demacia and Piltover. With his words leaving their mark in other's mind and/or hearts like the mystery knight did to him as he killed his mother behind the smoke, he reigns as the Father. Quotes Selection "A wise choice" "Our ideals align" Ban "Not even your petty restrictions will save you from me" "You can deny justice, but you cannot deny fate"